The Unexpected Guest
by Soter
Summary: This is the happiest day of her life. Yet, someone is missing. What happens when he shows up?


Unexpected Guest

_It wasn't supposed to be like_ this! _It's supposed to be perfect! Is that too much to ask?_

The nervous young bride yanks the brush out of the assistant's hand; saving herself from the torture of everyone who is trying to "help."

"Get out! Everyone!" Four young women, her aunt, and her grandmother, make their way to the door. Only her grandmother stops to look back at the young, and distraught, woman.

"Remember, when you're ready, your grandfather will be waiting." With that, she shuts the door. Her grandfather had gladly agreed to walk her down, though in the deepest part of her soul, she only wanted one person to be here.

The one person who would not be here…

* * *

Scratching the back of his ankle with his other foot, an equally nervous young man waits at the end of the aisle.

"You gonna be okay?" The groom looks at the hand resting on his shoulder. It belongs to his teacher and best friend.

"Just nervous."

Behind him resonates a reassuring chuckle. "That's to be expected. You're making a major life choice. Nothing will ever be the same." The older man walks over to the two younger men. Looking into the man's concerned blue eyes, the young man can see the wear of time and trials. "You're making the right choice. Just trust her."

"He should know all about it. Mom tried to kill him before they even thought that they could like each other." The older man smiles and tussles his son's red hair before looking back to the groom.

"I bet she's even more nervous."

The young groom anxiously looks down the aisle. _I hope not._

* * *

She looks in the mirror for the hundredth time. Her dress is beautiful; her hair perfect; she is ready.

Isn't she?

As she looked at her beautiful reflection, she can't hide the sadness in her gray eyes. Before she knew it, she was crying again.

"_Why do you cry?"_

She looks frantically around the room; sure she had heard the voice.

"_Why do you cry?"_

"I don't know," she replies, not wanting to talk to a voice. Not wanting to admit the truth.

"_Yes you do."_

Her silence is the only reply.

"_It's not for the man waiting for you, is it?"_

"No…_no!_ I love him."

"_Then why do you make him wait?"_

"I'm not ready," she sighs.

"_And why not?"_

"Because it's not perfect. Everything is out of place: this dress, the flowers, the music, everything. Especially me. Why would he want me? Why would he want someone whose not…not perfect."

"_I disagree. Your dress is perfect, just as you are perfect. All you need to do is step out of the room, take the arm of the man who will walk you down the aisle, say your 'I do' to the man you love, who loves you more than life itself, and begin your life together."_

Again, she sighs, knowing the voice is right. "Okay. Here goes nothing." Opening the door, she takes one look back into the room, hoping to see her voice of reason. "Thank you."

"Your welcome."

Expecting her grandfather's voice, but instead hearing another, causes her to nearly leap back into the room.

"I'm sorry. I did not mean to startle you…daughter."

For the first time she looks at the man who startled her. Despite his glowing, ethereal appearance, and the years it has been since she last saw him, she immediately recognizes the young man…

* * *

Letting out another sigh, he straightens up as the doors at the other end of the aisle opens. But only one person walks through: her grandfather, still looking out of place in the suit he was asked to wear. Nervously, he walks up the aisle, occasionally looking to some of the old friends, flashing them his trademark grin. When he gets up to the front, he looks over at his wife and shrugs.

"What's going on?" Now scared, the young man looks at his fiancé's grandfather, hoping for an explanation.

"Someone more suited to give her away showed up." With that, he envelopes the young man in an enormous hug, and goes to sit next to his wife. "Good luck."

_Who could be more suited than her grandfather?_ Before he can figure out who else could walk her in, the doors open again.

Instantly, his heart stops, seeing the beautiful young woman who said yes. Beside her, with her arm in his, walks someone he has wanted to meet for a long time…

* * *

The pause briefly before the closed doors of the wedding hall.

"I'm sorry I was not there for you."

She never thought that anyone could look as sad as he did right then. "But you're here, now. Thank you."

He offers her his arm, momentarily forgetting his lack of a physical body. Cautiously, she takes it, amazed that, although she doesn't feel anything, there is strength and warmth in his arm.

"Ready?"

She smiles, pushing a dark red lock back into place. "Yes."

With a wave of his hand, the doors swing open, revealing all of the people who came to celebrate this day with her. All look to her, and then to him. Many stare in shock, while others smile, some even cry.

She sees none of it. Her gaze is directed at the young man waiting for her. And his smile tells her all she needs to know: _I love you_.

Finally, they reach the dais. The older man, her great-uncle, looks at her, then her escort.

"It is good to see you again, nephew."

The apparition smiles. "Nothing could keep me from attending my own daughter's wedding."

Smiling, the elder man extends his hand toward the bride, who takes it. He holds her hand out for her groom to take. "Let us begin."

Smiling, the once young man steps back from his daughter and her future. She looks back at him, biting her lip in look of pain.

"You're leaving again?"

"I cannot stay. I no longer belong here. You have your path, your future, as I had mine. I love you Allana."

Letting go of her future husband's hand, she embraces the ghost of the man who had once lived. "I love you too, Daddy."

Kissing her forehead, he pulls back. Looking at the young man, he smiles the trademark family smirk. "Take care of her for me."

Wrapping his arm around her waist, the young man nods. "I will."

Smiling one last time, he takes one more step backwards and begins to fade. "Farewell, for now." And with that, Jacen Solo disappears into the Force once again.

A soft cloth caresses her check, wiping away a tear. "Are you ready," he asks, stuffing the handkerchief back in his pocket.

"Yes." She takes his hand and turn back to face the dais. "I'm ready."

* * *


End file.
